Palkia! What Did You DO!
by TheDesignerPiggy
Summary: After a Cleffa crash lands in his front yard, real world inhabitants Tyler Auburn and his best friend Rudy Sparks make it their quest to adapt it to the real world, joined by their cousins James and Audrey Auburn and uncle Arthur Auburn, they are bound to have great adventures!
1. Take that Eric!

_"Comet used Moonblast!"_

 _"The foe's Decidueye fainted!"_

 _"You beat Kukui!"_

"Yes! We did it Comet!" My face flushed as I realized where I was; on a school bus, surrounded by some of the meanest kids in my whole school, who, while moments ago were rowdy and acting like total idiots, were all now deadly silent.

"Pokemon? You're 16! What the hell kind of loser still plays Pokemon"

I recognized the voice of Eric Poundsly and his last name said it all. 6 feet and 250 pounds of bully.

Everyone on the bus cracked up with laughter. I noticed the school was coming up. I stayed quiet until we reached the school, then I shouted.

"What the hell kind of loser doesn't know how to shower? I could smell you from before I left my house! If I purchased you a bar of soap would you cleanse yourself? Or are you too damn stupid to know how?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

As soon as I realized my mistake, I dashed out of the bus and ran as fast as possible but of course I tripped. Eric walked up to me and grabbed my 3DS, eyed it for a little, and just as I had feared, broke it in half over his knee. The last thing I saw as tears welled up in my eyes was

 _"You saved the game"_

Eric dropped the broken remains of my favorite thing on my head and started laughing as he walked away. I got up and sprinted over to him and punched him in the back of his head as hard as I could. Or, I would have but something held me back. Not mentally but some force physically held me back and all I could do was watch him walk away. Then the strangest thing happened, a purple light flashed and sent Eric flying into the side of the building. Then the force let me go and I made my escape while he was dazed. I thought to myself as I ran "That light looked like Comet's Stored Power… but that's impossible…" I kept running until I got to my first period where I just happened to crash right into someone as I was about to enter the door

"Dammit that hur- wait that didn't hurt… Magic Guard…?"

I turned to see who I fell on.

"RUDY!"

It just happened to be my best friend Rudy Sparks! We met in first grade and now we are in 10th grade

"Tyler!"

I proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened that morning with Eric and the purple light and how I didn't feel anything when I fell.

"Tyler that's incredible! But could you maybe get off me please?"

I realized I was still on top of her from when we crashed earlier. My face flushed.

"Oh um… yeah…" I stood up.

We walked into the classroom and sat at our desks

"So you think it was really Comet?"

"I don't know! That Clefable did have Stored Power and Magic Guard, and it was my favorite Pokémon but that's impossible! Something held me back after Eric broke my DS but…"

The bell rang

"Tyler that's really weird. Why don't you think about this and try to figure out what's happening. Class is about to start. We'll talk about this later."

That night I was laying in bed and thinking "Boy wouldn't it be neat if Comet was real?" That was the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep. I was jolted awake by a monstrous crash and a blinding light and just as quickly as it started it was over. I looked out of my window and while I couldn't see anything I heard…

"Cle… ffa…"

 **Dun dun dun! Not really though, if you want to be a character in the story, comment it! Don't spare me the details tell me the name role and all details that make your character unique! Rudy Sparks is a fan made character that really spoke to me! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thanks a bunch!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	2. Comet! Return!

I rubbed my eyes and pinched my arm because I was positive I was dreaming. I tiptoed out of my house thinking

 _"Why the hell am I tiptoeing? A meteor just crashed right outside!"_

I opened the door and ran outside and I saw a little pink creature with big green ears trying and failing to climb out of the hole that it put in my yard. I ran over to it and I tried to help it out of the hole. As soon as I touched it my body froze and I fell into the hole, completely paralyzed. I felt something warm on my face. I could only see that it was round and orange with red streaks

" _Thunder Wave?"_

I started to laugh hysterically at the scenario, it was so ridiculous. I felt the creature walk around on top of me, jump a few times, then I smelled something irresistibly good, and I realized I could move again. I slowly picked up the thing I landed on, and I realized that I was holding an egg. Not any normal egg but the biggest most beautiful egg I had ever seen! About three and a half feet long ways, and weighed about 70 pounds! It was a vibrant orange with five red streaks on the front. The creature looked at me, it was definitely a Cleffa. Her small hands were sparking. I looked at her in the eyes

"Comet?"

She eyed me like she recognized me. Her hands stopped sparking

"Comet is that you?"

I recognized this Cleffa, the first shiny I had ever found. She turned around and dug a bit until she found something and handed it to me. A moon ball. I started to tear up and pressed the button and the Pokémon was absorbed into the ball and the ball shook

Once

Twice

Thrice

The ball shone blue and clicked, releasing a shower of stars, sparks and a ten tone jingle that let me know I caught her. I clasped the ball to my chest. I crawled out of the crater and put the ball in my pocket. I bent into the hole and yanked the egg out and lugged it into my house and up to my room. I wrapped it up in comforter and laid in my bed. I felt the ball shake in my pocket and out came Comet. She looked at me, smiled and pointed to her mouth. I pulled out my phone and looked up Cleffa.

" _Level 7: Sing"_

"Do you want to learn sing?"

"Fa!"

"You can go ahead and forget Thunder Wave"

She asked if she could learn Sing, which meant she had some other move I didn't know about. It could be Pound, Charm, or Encore. And how did she get Aromatherapy? Where did she come from and what's in that egg? And Thunder Wave can only be learned by .Something poked me, I felt something sharp and smooth around Comet's neck. Then I realized

" _Moon Stone"_

I laughed a little as she started to sing the Poke Flute song.

"That seems a little counterprodu--"

Then I was asleep.

 **Hey everyone, I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll start putting info about the Pokémon down below! Don't forget to comment character ideas and I hope you have a great day!**

 **Cleffa (Comet)**

 **Level: 7**

 **Nature: Unknown**

 **Characteristic: Unknown**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Aromatherapy, Sing (Previously Thunder Wave), Unknown.**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Egg**

 **The egg is warm, it doesn't seem close to hatching.**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	3. I Swear it's TRUE!

As I was standing at the bus station, I sent out Comet.

"Hey there Comet! I don't know if you can understand me but I'm about to go to school. You CANNOT come out of your ball there or else something bad might happen. It's Friday so when we come home you can play all you want and I'll show you to a special friend. Okay?"

"Cleffaaa!" Comet cheered enthusiastically.

"You didn't understand a word of that did you?"

Comet shook her head.

"But then… never mind. Comet return!"

I pulled her back into her ball. Just as I did, the bus arrived and I got on. My stop is first so I was all alone. As the bus drove to the next stop, Comet decided to bust out of her ball. I figured this would happen so I just put the extra jacket I brought over her and pet her head so she didn't get uncomfortable and do something out of the ordinary. The bus pulled up to the next stop and all the kids started piling on, including Eric. I prayed that he wouldn't do anything, but just my luck he sat right behind me. Our bus driver never pays attention to anything so this was going to be a long ride. No sooner did we start moving again when Poundsly was back at my side cracking his muscles.

"Hey Pokéloser. I don't know what type of voodoo magic you did yesterday, but it won't protect you this time."

I felt Comet move under my hand and I tried to relax her but I could feel her arms waving.

" _Metronome"_

My eyes widened as Eric reared back and sent his fist flying right at my face. I braced myself for impact.

Thud

I heard a shout as he pulled his mangled hand away from the veil that had enveloped me. The veil that just happened to covered in razor sharp barbs with a greenish tint. A smirk crawled across my face as I visualized what my game might say

" _Waggling a finger let it use Spiky Shield!"_

I rubbed Comet's head.

"Wow Eric! That looks bad! You should sit down and rest it."

"You'll pay for that!"

He sat back down cradling his ruined hand. I whispered to Comet

"That was Bold of you Comet"

At that point I felt Comet grow a bit and smiled

" _Wild Eric fainted!_

 _Comet gained 935 Exp. Points!_

 _Comet grew to Level 8!_

 _Comet grew to Level 9!_

 _Comet grew to Level 10!_

 _Comet grew to Level 11!"_

I felt Comet kiss me under the jacket and immediately felt woozy. I blinked a few times and finally snapped out of it.

"That was very Mischevious of you Little Miss Sweet Kiss, but I think I'll pass on this one."

We got to school and I returned Comet to her ball. I put it in my backpack in case she tried anything funny. I ran to first period, I wanted to tell Rudy everything. When I got there, I sat down and waited impatiently. The second she walked in I shouted:

"RUDY! C'MERE C'MERE C'MERE C'MERE C'MERE C'MERE!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!? What is it Tyler?!"

"I can't tell you everything now but can you come to my house today?"

"I think so bu-"

"GOOD! I need to tell you a lot of stuff"

"Ok… But…"

"No time! The bell is about to…"

The bell rang.

"See! I'll see you after school!"

"Ok... There has never been a slower moving day in my life but it was finally over."

I got on the school bus home and Rudy sat next to me.

"Ok. So it all started when a giant egg crashed into my front yard."

 **I am pumping out these chapters incredibly quickly! Then again, they are very short. Fun fact, I calculated the level gain by calculating how many levels a level 7 Pokémon with fast Exp gain would grow if it defeated a level 16 Machoke. Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to pitch your ideas!**

 **Cleffa (Comet)**

 **Level: 11**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Aromatherapy, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Egg**

 **The egg is warm, it doesn't seem close to hatching.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	4. A Pizza Oven?

"Come on! Its up in my room!"

"Tyler everything you told me on the bus is insane."

"Oh yeah?"

I pulled out Comet's Moon Ball

" Is …?"

"Come on out Comet!"

Comet came out of her ball with sparkles and flashed the peace sign

"Faaa!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Rudy promptly fainted and Comet grew a bit

"Um…"

" _Rudy fainted!_

 _Comet gained 621 Exp Points!_

 _Comet grew to Level 12!_

 _Comet grew to Level 13!"_

Comet looked a little embarrassed, but then hands glowed white and a white orb fired right at me. It didn't hurt at all! I was a little weirded out

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Why can I only say… Oh! Encore! I'll pass on that one as well, thank you." I chuckled "Could you um…"

"Faa!"

I once again smelled that irresistible smell which made Rudy stir. She yawned.

"Am I dreaming?"

I laughed

"No, but you did level her up"

Upon this, Comet grabbed Rudy's hand and led her to the bathroom where the giant egg was resting in the bathtub.

"Well, now I believe you… This egg looks familiar…"

"How so?"

"Didn't Comet come from space?"

"Yeah…"

"Some say that Larvesta are born from the sun"

"It does have the five thingies and it is orange…"

"Let me look it up"

Rudy pulled out her phone and googled Larvesta.

"Well we'd need to take 10000 steps to hatch it! But not only do we not have any Poké Balls, the thing is massive! How are we gonna lug a 70 pound egg 10000 steps? That's like 5 miles!"

"How about the pizza place?"

"What about it?"

"My Uncle Arthur works there! Maybe we could put the egg in their giant wood fire oven for precisely 10512 seconds, then take 24 steps out of the restaurant and drive home! Then take a single step, and it'll hatch!"

"I guess it could work, but on the other hand we could bake a bug to death for…"

She pulled up the calculator on her phone

"2 hours and 55 minutes."

"... Let's cross that bridge when we either have a Pokémon or a 70 pound pile of dead space bug."

"Um…"

 **Thanks for reading! Shortest chapter yet but that's what happens when you get three chapters in a day! Cleffa has been denied two moves in a row! Who knows what's next? And when will little Comet evolve? We certainly shall see!**

 **Cleffa (Comet)**

 **Level: 13**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Aromatherapy, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Egg**

 **The egg is warm, it doesn't seem close to hatching.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	5. More Eggs?

We stepped out of the car at Uncle Arthur's pizza place. I was holding Cleffa's ball in both of my hands.

"Um… Arthur could you get the giant egg?

"Oh! Yeah…"

He picked up the egg out of the backseat

Rudy and I walked in the door with Arthur behind us.

"Arthur, why don't you pop that in the oven and call us exactly when you do."

I set a timer for 2 hours 55 minutes and exactly 12 seconds.

"It's in!"

I started it.

"TYLER AND RUDY!"

We turned around, to see my cousins Audrey and James, my 10 year old twin cousins! They were sitting at a table playing with a ball of dough.

"Hey guys! Wanna see something cool?"

"YEAH!"

I placed the Moon Ball on the table.

"Wow! You got a Poké Ball toy!"

"Yeah! Press the button! It does something cool!"

"Press it Audrey!" James said excitedly.

She pressed it and Comet jumped into her arms

"Cleeeeeeeeefa!"

"Aahhhhhhhhh!"

"It's a real PokéMON!"

"Yup! That's Comet!

"I wish we could have Pokémon too!"

Suddenly Cleffa's arms started to wave.

"Uhh… Tyler?"

"What is she doing?"

"IT'S METRONOME! I GOTTA GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

I grabbed Comet and sprinted outside of the restaurant. The second I made it out of the door, the sky cracked, then cracked again, then shattered and two balls flew out and slammed me in the stomach and head and I could have sworn I blacked out.

" _Tyler fainted!_

 _Comet gained 542 Exp. Points!"_

 _Comet grew to level 14!"_

"Ow! Comet what was that!?"

" _Waving its hands let it use Spacial Rend"_

"Ohh… But the eggs are still here! You brought Pokémon eggs into the real world?"

Cleffa's face flushed.

"Well, James and Audrey did want Pokémon…"

One was white with a red circle and green on top and the other was pale pink with an orange circle and a blue top. They were about a foot tall and weighed about 15 pounds each.

I reentered the pizza place and I held out the egg

"Did anyone want a Pokémon?"

 **Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed Chapter five! Anyway, Nobody is pitching me any ideas so I had to come up with James and Audrey all by myself! Don't be afraid to pitch me an idea if you have one! No idea is a bad idea! We hit 20 visitors and 60 views which is amazing for my first story! I thank you all for reading my story and have a great day!**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **If it weren't for me, this story wouldn't be legible.**

 **Pokemon**

 **Cleffa (Comet)**

 **Level: 13**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Aromatherapy, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Egg**

 **Movements can be heard coming from inside the egg! It is close to hatching!**

 **Egg**

 **The egg is warm, it doesn't seem close to hatching.**

 **Egg**

 **The egg is warm, it doesn't seem close to hatching.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	6. Congratulations!

"Dibs on blue" shrieked Audrey

"Dibs on green!" shrieked James

"Okay then! Here you go!"

James and Audrey grabbed the eggs

"Hey James! Let's put the eggs in our bike baskets and ride until they hatch!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Wait! The eggs weigh 15 pou-"

They were already gone.

Audrey checked her phone.

"So Tyler, how do we kill 2 hours and 45 minutes?"

"Well, we could eat…"

"I guess this is gonna turn into a sleepover anyway…"

"Then we could watch a movie in the back!"

"Sounds good!"

We got our pizza, and Comet ate half of it. We got another pizza and Comet ate another half. We got Comet her own pizza and she didn't want any so we had too much pizza.

"Well Rudy, we have a whole pizza. Wanna go watch a movie?"

Rudy sat in shock.

"Your Cleffa… just ate her weight in pizza and didn't grow a bit…"

"Well that pizza had Iron, Calcium, Carbos, and Protein in it…"

"So her stats rose! Yay!"

"And her friendship!"

"Hey, instead of watching a movie do you wanna go try and train Comet?"

"I guess that'd be cool… we could get some rocks and have her break them!"

We went outside around the back of the pizza place because we knew there was a pile of rocks that had been there since the place opened. I picked one up that was about 6 inches in diameter and lobbed it at Cleffa.

"Fa!"

She wasn't expecting it. That was a mistake. A quick arm wave later and we were all being barraged in seeds rapid firing from her mouth.

" _Waving her arms let her use Bullet Seed!"_

"Ow."

"Comet, don't worry. This is just training"

"Fa!" She said, frustrated.

We kept lobbing rocks at her getting bigger and bigger until we got one that was so heavy it took the both of us to carry it. We threw it at her. Cleffa started to glow and the rock froze midair.

" _Waving its arms let it use Disable!"_

"Faaaaaaaaaa…"

Just then, hundreds of leaves appeared out of nowhere, glowed purple and started spinning around Comet faster and faster until all you could see was a faint glow underneath.

"Magical Leaf…" Rudy and I whispered.

The leaf veil grew and grew.

"Clefffffaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly the leaves froze and pointed dead center at the rock.

"FAIRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The leaves shot like a bullet and demolished the rock, sending fragments everywhere. Rudy and I stood in awe.

"COMET! You evolved!"

I ran towards her.

"You can forget Aromatherapy!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"That was AWESOME!"

Comet started to dance.

"Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!"

"Well then!" Rudy said.

" We've been throwing rocks at Comet for an hour and a half. Let's go back inside with your brand new Clefairy!"

"Fairy!" Comet flashed a peace sign.

 **Woohoo! Comet evolved! What a sick chapter! It's been a minute, so I hope you enjoyed! Do you think next chapter could be as lit? Don't forget to add your characters! Have an awesome day!**

 **P.S. Comet will not learn Follow Me, so I won't mention it. Bye!**

 **Editor's Note: This job is lit.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 16**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Magical Leaf, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Egg (Larvesta?)**

 **The egg is on fire a little bit! It will hatch any minute!**

 **Egg (Psychic?)**

 **The egg floats sometimes… It might hatch soon.**

 **Egg (Psychic?)**

 **The egg floats sometimes… It might hatch soon.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	7. Oh?

"Arthur! The eggs have gotta come out in 5 minutes!"

"Okay! Also Comet evolved!"

"Okay! Wait what!? How!?"

"We threw rocks at her!"

"Why?"

"To train her!"

"Okay…"

Comet spotted the pizza we left on the table

"Fairy!"

She bounced over to the table and devoured it. Rudy stood in awe.

"She is not that big. HOW did she do that!?"

Comet promptly burped. Arthur came out of the kitchen holding the egg with oven mitts. They were obviously not working.

"Can you manage to take it outside?"

"I guess…" He was straining.

We went outside with the egg and suddenly we heard shouting.

"Hey GUYS!"

James and Audrey were high tailing it on their bikes. They stopped short leaving rubber tracks in their wake.

"LOOK!"

Suddenly, their eggs started to float out of the baskets. They floated next to each other and started levitating. Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared in the area where the rocks were.

" _Teleport."_

Arthur was in such shock that he dropped the giant orange egg and it started rolling towards the two smaller eggs. When it reached them, it promptly burst into flames.

"What is HAPPENING!?" Arthur cried.

"THEY'RE HATCHING!"

The orange egg began to glow red and slowly started to melt. The two other eggs glowed purple and started to grow. Then all three eggs exploded. When the flame died down, a Larvesta stood in the place of the big egg and on either side of it stood a Ralts. One with green hair stood with its foot in the air like it was ready to fight. The other, with blue hair, didn't actually stand, but floated in the air meditating. Both Ralts jumped up into the air.

"Raaaaaaaa!"

The blue one floated to audrey who then jumped up and caught it, James ran towards the green one and grabbed it.

"I LOVE HER!" Audrey exclaimed. "I'M GONNA NAME HER PSY!"

"HES SO COOL!" James screamed. "I'M GONNA NAME HIM KICK!"

Rudy laughed.

"I get it, Psy and Kick! Like Psychic!"

James and Audrey looked at each other.

"Huh?"

"You named them psy and kick so it'd sound like psychic right?"

"What's a psychic?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly, the Larvesta, who'd been sitting there quietly, yelped.

"VESTA!"

She shot out a sticky white string and wrapped Rudy up. Rudy fell.

"Ow! Hey!"

The Pokémon crawled over to her and started what looked like kissing her all over. Rudy laughed.

"I guess she likes me!" She started to laugh harder.

"Stop! That tickles!" She stop laughing. "Wait… Ow! Stop! That burns!"

Every little kiss left a red mark on her skin. Rudy wriggled free of of the "String Shot" and the Larvesta crawled on her, looking ecstatic.

"I'll call you… Sol."

 **We hit 50 visitors! I started this story as a joke to be honest and I never thought it would actually get somewhere! This is awesome! Thanks to the countries of the U.S.A., Mexico, Canada, Philippines, Singapore, Norway, Australia, and the U.K.! The editor and I thank you SO much for reading and have a great day! Don't forget to pitch your characters! I've gotten a whopping 0 so far so that's a great start!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**

 **Editor's Note: This chapter was the easiest one yet.**

 **Pokémon**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 16**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Magical Leaf, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Larvesta (Sol)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic:**

 **Ability: Flame Body**

 **Moves: String Shot**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Ralts (Psy)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic: ?**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Ralts (Kick)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic: ?**

 **Ability: ?**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	8. You've been Challenged by

"I have an idea! Let's battle!"

"But Tyler, that'd be unfair. Your Clefairy would pummel us!"

"Let's go! One on three! Clefairy is good, but it's slow. It might not be able to beat all three of you! Let's give it a try!"

"Alright!" Said the twins in unison. They took Rudy and stood next to each other, staring into space. I chuckled and walked in front of them. Suddenly they shouted:

"Wanna know why I like wearing shorts?" James asked, Barely able to hold in his laughter.

"Because they're comfy and easy to wear!" cried Audrey.

On cue, out jumped Psy and Kick, Sol the Larvesta wriggled into play.

"COMET! Use Metronome!"

Comet waved her arms and an orb of purple flame floated towards Psy and hit her. She fell back with red splotches all over her face.

" _Waving its arms let it use Will-o-Wisp!"_

Comet stood triumphantly for only a brief second, because when Psy stood up, she glowed with blue surrounding her and Comet shook for a second and fell down, also covered in red splotches

" _Psy's Synchronize burned Comet!"_

Comet cried and waved her arms frantically and a bell appeared in her hand. But before she could do anything with it, Kick stole it and rang it. The bell pulsed and green waves emanated from it.

" _Kick used Heal Bell!"_

Then Psy stood up completely unscathed. Unfortunately, Comet wasn't as lucky because just then Sol spewed a sticky string.

" _Sol used string shot!"_

Comet was wrapped head to toe in string completely immobilized. She fell down and the string promptly caught on fire.

" _Sol used Ember!"_

Comet shook free of the flaming strings and started to wave her arms and sharp seeds rose into the air and shot like bullets at Kick.

" _Waving its arms let her use Leech Seed!"_

Kick pressed his hands together, flashed white, and a pink veil enveloped him. The seeds bounced off harmlessly and burrowed into the ground, where they sprouted thick spiny vines that glowed greenish purple. The vines surrounded the pink veil and tightened. The veil then expanded and exploded. The vines were destroyed and Kick emerged from the explosion unscathed.

" _Kick traced Comet's Magic Guard!"_

" _Leech Seed was rendered ineffective!"_

Psy started to teleport all over, distracting Comet while Sol shot out a strong shot. Kick disappeared in a blur of shadows and reappeared right behind the trapped Comet. He reared back and his arm flowed a shadowy blackish purple. He then drove his fist right into Comet's stomach. Comet gasped, and a device that looked like a TV remote with a pokeball on the end fell in front of her, and she fell over.

" _Comet fainted!"_

" _Psy gained 649 Exp. Points!"_

" _Psy grew to level 2!"_

" _Psy grew to level 3!"_

" _Psy grew to level 4!"_

" _Psy grew to level 5!"_

" _Psy grew to level 6!"_

" _Psy grew to level 7!"_

" _Psy grew to level 8!"_

" _Kick gained 649 Exp. Points!"_

" _Kick grew to level 2!"_

" _Kick grew to level 3!"_

" _Kick grew to level 4!"_

" _Kick grew to level 5!"_

" _Kick grew to level 6!"_

" _Kick grew to level 7!"_

" _Kick grew to level 8!"_

" _Sol gained 649 Exp. Points!"_

" _Sol grew to level 2!"_

" _Sol grew to level 3!"_

" _Sol grew to level 4!"_

" _Sol grew to level 5!"_

" _Sol grew to level 6!"_

" _Sol grew to level 7!"_

" _Sol grew to level 8!"_

Then, in their excitement, Psy and Kick joined hands and started spinning each other around, ala ring around the roses. Then there were two of each, then four, then eight and they kept multiplying. They then looked right at us and forced their palms out and suddenly I felt dizzy. I fell to my knees only a few thoughts came to mind.

" _Double Team… Confusion…"_

 **Editor's Note: The author SUCKS at grammar.**

 **Hello Readers! Wow weeeee our first battle! How is Comet going to come back? Funny story, it seemed as though the three of them demolished Comet in that battle! But had that been an actual battle, Comet would have definitely won. Those moves would have cumulatively dealt 2 HP damage, cut her Speed in half, and left her with a burn that wouldn't have done anything due to Magic Guard! And what is that device that fell in front of Clefairy!? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks a lot for reading! See you next time! Don't forget to follow and favorite and leave your characters in the comments! Have an awesome day!**

 **Author's Note: The editor can fight me.**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 16**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Magical Leaf, Sing, Metronome.**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Larvesta (Sol)**

 **Level: 8**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic:**

 **Ability: Flame Body**

 **Moves: String Shot, Ember**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Ralts (Psy)**

 **Level: 8**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic: Capable of taking hits.**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Double Team**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Ralts (Kick)**

 **Level: 8**

 **Nature: ?**

 **Characteristic: Alert to sounds.**

 **Ability: Trace**

 **Moves: Shadow Sneak, Teleport, Confusion, Double Team**

 **Held Item: ?**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**


	9. Spit that OUT!

I picked up the strange device and examined it.

" _I wonder…"_

I pointed it at Comet. She was absorbed into the ball as if she was returning, only pink light instead of red. The device floated out of my hands and chimed the familiar tune that let me know Comet was healed. Comet came out again and shook Psy and Kick's hands, then pet Sol on the head.

"Well, that was interesting!" Rudy said. "I guess we know how to heal them now!"

"Yeah!" James shouted, "Come on Audrey! Let's go train!"

"Well, it's late and Rudy's sleeping over so we should probably go home. Arthur, can we have three large pizzas to go?"

"Sure…" He was obviously still in awe from what had just happened.

Rudy and I began to walk home. It was just around the corner, but the egg was so heavy that we had to drive to the pizza place earlier. Clefairy walked in front, bold as ever, ready for anything, while Larvesta trailed behind timidly. There was a flash of light and a capture sound, so we turned around and a Net Ball laid on the ground. Rudy picked it up and chuckled.

"Not so tough when the sun goes down huh?"

The ball glowed red.

"Ow! Geez, I'm sorry!"

When we got home, we rushed upstairs and went into my room. I pulled out a bag of candies that I kept in my drawer and looked at Rudy and smirked

"Can you imagine?"

We laughed and I put the bag on the ground. I didn't notice, but Sol crept towards the bag and sniffed it.

"So what do you wanna do now Rudy?"

"I don't know-"

My phone started to buzz. I checked it and James and Audrey were trying to FaceTime me from the iPad they shared.

I picked it up. James was on the line, way too close to the camera.

"HI TYLER! Okay, so the funniest thing happened. Psy and Kick were playing around and suddenly the gumball machine started to float!"

"The gumball machine at the pizza place?"

"YEAH! So then I looked at Psy and she was using Confusion! She brought it over and Kick did that shadowy sneaky punchy move! Gum balls were everywhere!"

"That's funny!"

"Then they started eating them!"

"Okay…"

"But only the blue ones for some reason…"

"Wait... what?"

"Yeah! Isn't that funny!"

I noticed a faint glow behind James

"Hey James, can you show me what they're doing now?"

"Okay!"

He flipped the camera and I had a view of the two Ralts. There were glass shards and gumballs everywhere and definitely fewer blue ones than the rest. Then, Kick went over to Psy and they started dancing. They both glowed a bit. It sort of looked like ballroom dancing! They danced and spun around the room, then Kick threw Psy in the air and she floated, then Kick started to levitate. They both glowed entirely white.

"James… how many did they eat?"

"I don't know…"

The white silhouettes danced while they floated and one of them dipped the other. Then they started to grow. Their hair grew longer. Their head spines turned to the sides. Their "pants" that always dragged behind them, grew shorter and became taut, like a tutu. Still holding the dip, the two floated to the ground and stopped glowing; two Kirlia. One Green and white with red "ears" and eyes held up the other; Blue and pink with orange "ears" and eyes. I sat in shock and heard a quiet munching. I turned around and saw Sol and Comet digging into the candies that had spilled out of the bag. Once again, just the blue ones.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

I snatched the bag away. Sol cried a bit and tried to hide under the bed but he was too fat. Comet puffed out her chest, ate one more, stuck her tongue out at me and then turned away and pouted.

" _Hmm that was somewhat vain…"_

"Congratulations on the evolutions! But I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

"Promise?"

"I promise James" I laughed. "Bye!"

"Bye bye a go go!"

"That's cool that his Pokémon evolved!"

"Yeah it is… but all of our Pokémon ate the blue candies! So… what are their levels now?"

 **Editor's Note: He's getting the hang of it.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA! You thought you knew everything! But now you know nothing! You are in the dark once again! I posted so soon this time because i was a bit inactive this week and i do apologize. It's all the editors fault. I was thinking of putting Psy and Kick in some sort of Pokélationship (** **Don't yell at me! They aren't related. At the very least they had different fathers, and Kick's dad wasn't a Gardevoir or Gallade! He has shadow sneak and she doesn't. Google it. And adults reading this, you pervs breed Pokémon with their relatives all the time to get into your little competitions so leave me alone** **). Thanks for reading all! Sorry not sorry about the cliffhangers! But seriously, how many candies did they eat?! See you next time!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 16+?**

 **Nature: Bold (She got all up in my face. Humph.)**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous/Somewhat Vain (Spit that candy out right now!)**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Stored Power, Magical Leaf, Sing, Metronome**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Larvesta (Sol)**

 **Level: 8-58?**

 **Nature: Timid (What a crybaby)**

 **Characteristic: ?**

 **Ability: Flame Body**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: Rare Candy**

 **Kirlia (Kick)**

 **Level: 15-29?**

 **Nature: Adamant (To lead the first time he ever danced?)**

 **Characteristic: Alert to sounds.**

 **Ability: Trace**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: Psy (Awwww)**

 **Kirlia (Psy)**

 **Level: 15-29?**

 **Nature: Modest (To allow Kick to take her hand and dance?)**

 **Characteristic: Capable of taking hits.**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: Kick (AWWWWWWWWWWWW)**


	10. May I Have this Dance?

We slept in the living room that night, so that we could each sleep on a couch. Comet slept cuddled up in my arms. When we woke up, we noticed that Sol was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Sol?" I asked Rudy,

"I don't know!" She was concerned.

I noticed his open Net Ball was on the floor, and I realized it was weirdly hot in the living room. I looked at the fireplace and saw that Sol was rolling around in the blazing flame that wasn't there the night before.

"It looks like he's showering!" Rudy laughed.

"We should probably go to the pizza place and check on the twins! Both of their pokemon evolved and we have to find out what levels they are!"

"Sounds good!"

We walked to the pizza place where we saw James and Audrey playing outside

"HI GUYS! WATCH WHAT THEY CAN DO!"

Psy and Kick stood together and started dancing. They spun around a few times and started to glow green and pink. They floated into the air and suddenly the leaves around them swirled up and spin around them until they tightened into a floor underneath them upon which they danced further. They separated and Psy floated backwards where she floated and half the leaves formed a target behind her. She began to chant her call, she didn't say Kirlia though, it sounded more like her video game call. As she chanted, the other half of the leaves formed a bow and arrow. Kick was poised as though he was shooting, and the bow followed his every movement. He pulled back the string and fired three shots that hit the perimeter of the target, fell apart and reformed in the bow. The fourth shot was fired directly at Psy and disintegrated. Psy and Kick floated to the ground and the leaves stopped floating.

"That was obviously a Magical Leaf combined with what looked like Lucky Chant! Which means that they were both at least level 17."

"Let's have another battle! Ideally, they'll all learn new moves and then we will know!"

"Sounds good!" Said the twins in unison.

The twins held hands with love balls in the other hand. Psy and Kick returned to them.

"Wanna know why I like wearing shorts?" James cried,

"Because they're comfy and easy to wear!" cried Audrey.

Out of the love balls came Psy and Kick, hand in hand. Sol came out of his ball and Comet followed him into battle. Then, all around, the leaves started to shake.

 **Teeny tiny little chapter so you all aren't in the dark! The editor wasn't here for this one, so I took his job. I hope you enjoyed the little dancing scene with the dancing king and queen! Chapter coming out tomorrow I promise! The editor and I are trying to communicate a schedule and we are looking at three days a week at and a new post every other day. We shall see! I hope you enjoyed once again! You all are awesome! Shout out to our new countries! Sweden, Hong Kong, and the Bahamas!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 16+?**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous/Somewhat Vain**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Larvesta (Sol)**

 **Level: 8-58?**

 **Nature: Timid**

 **Characteristic: ?**

 **Ability: Flame Body**

 **Moves: ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Kirlia (Kick)**

 **Level: 17-29?**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Characteristic:**

 **Ability: Trace**

 **Moves: Magical Leaf**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Kirlia (Psy)**

 **Level: 17-29?**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Characteristic: Capable of taking hits.**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Moves: Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf**

 **Held Item: None**


	11. That's no Fissure

Leaves shot through the air aimlessly, back and forth they flew as if they were in a tug of war. I pulled out my phone and started to take notes.

 **Moves**

 **Comet**

 **Psy**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Lucky Chant**

 **Kick**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Sol**

Suddenly, the leaves disintegrated and started to fall. Then they started to swirl violently. I noticed that Comets arms were waving.

 **Comet**

 **Metronome**

The leaves swirled and whipped around, resembling a tornado

" _Waving its arms allowed it to use Leaf Tornado!"_

The gale headed towards the terrified Psy and Kick and then Sol stepped in. Flames erupted from his mouth, catching the tornado on fire, which then engulfed Psy and Kick.

 **Sol**

 **Ember**

The tornado swirled around the two for a moment and then dissipated into a pile of ashes around them. Psy and Kick had fallen over and got back up a bit scratched up but looking mad. Then, out of nowhere Psy and Kick screamed as loud as possible and Comet covered her ears. Then Kick disappeared into shadows. Psy kept screaming and Sol had enough. The sticky string spewed from his mouth and completely wrapped Psy. The strings glowed green and Psy went limp. Sol perked up! Kick reappeared behind Comet and socked her right in the mouth. He jumped up in the air and freed Psy from the string.

 **Comet**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Metronome**

 **Psy**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Lucky Chant**

 **Kick**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Shadow Sneak**

 **Sol**

 **Absorb**

 **String Shot**

 **Ember**

Then, Comet started to sing. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard in my life and it made me exhausted. I fought the urge to sleep, but the Pokémon weren't as lucky.

 **Comet**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Metronome**

 **Sing**

Psy and Kick fell against each other, out cold. Comet smirked and jumped towards them, and smacked them both in the face, as hard as I'd ever seen anything hit anything. They promptly awoke.

 **Comet**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Metronome**

 **Sing**

 **Wake-Up Slap**

Then, Comet's hands caught on fire

" _Kick traced Flame Body!"_

Comet was engulfed with rage. Psy and Kick stood up, held hands and a pink shockwave was emitted from both of them. After all the damage they had withstood, they escaped completely unscathed.

 **Psy**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Lucky Chant**

 **Heal Pulse**

 **Kick**

 **Magical Leaf**

 **Shadow Sneak**

 **Heal Pulse**

Comet was furious. She screamed and waved her arms in the air. She began to glow white, then yellow, then orange, then red. Then she detonated. A massive explosion rocked the battlefield and no Pokémon escaped. When the smoke cleared, Comet, Sol, Psy, and Kick were down. Who won? Or did everyone lose? The healing devices were nowhere to be found. Instead, the ground shattered beneath them and we all fell into oblivion. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a spiked tail. Red, gray, black, and yellow.

 **Editor's Note: Barely any mistakes. I'm impressed.**

 **What an amazing battle! This is incredible! And what about that Explosion at the end?! So the editor and I thought we should shine a little light upon you and we are going to let you guys decide where this story goes! Just in case we don't get any responses, we have a path to take but there are no bad ideas! The whole gang has just fallen out of the world! Where are they going? What are they doing next? Where will they land? Where did they fall into? You can message me, OR just leave a comment! There will be no judgment. Huge apology for being so inactive all week but we are gonna be coming at you with rapid-fire chapters! That is a promise. Now that there is a bit of mystery in this, we can branch out to new characters so don't forget to drop those too! There are no bad ideas! Thanks to our new countries, Belgium and Ireland! That brings us up to 13 countries around the world and 4 continents! Once again, thanks so much for reading! Have a great day!**

 **~TheDesignerPiggy**

 **Clefairy (Comet)**

 **Level: 22+?**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Characteristic: Mischievous/Somewhat Vain**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Moves: Magical Leaf, Metronome, Sing, Wake-Up Slap**

 **Held Item: Moon Stone**

 **Larvesta (Sol)**

 **Level: 10-58?**

 **Nature: Timid**

 **Characteristic:?**

 **Ability: Flame Body**

 **Moves: Ember, String Shot, Absorb**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Kirlia (Kick)**

 **Level: 19-29?**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Characteristic:**

 **Ability: Trace**

 **Moves: Magical Leaf, Shadow Sneak, Heal Pulse**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Kirlia (Psy)**

 **Level: 19-29?**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Characteristic: Capable of taking hits.**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Moves: Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse**

 **Held Item: None**


End file.
